dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SILVER☆DREAM
Song Information Artist: jun Composition/Arrangement: Junko Karashima Lyrics: Matt Tucker & Ryan Gardner Vocals: Angie Lee of Avenue of Embers BPM: 96-192 (DDR), 192 (jubeat, REFLEC BEAT) Length: 1:36 (game), 1:42 (OST) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 / ダンスダンスレボリューション フルフル♪パーティー First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution S *jubeat saucer *REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- *REFLEC BEAT plus MUSIC PACK 37 Lyrics I wanna dance tonight Can you keep up now I wanna groove with you Do you know how I wanna jump and run To the sound Let the music make you lose it Let's run away And dance to the moonlight We gotta breakaway From the spotlight Just take my hand And I'll lead the way We can leave tonight Or we can leave today ※ Let me take you on a SILVER☆DREAM I wanna let you know How much I really love you And we could make it Together forever We don't have to say goodbye And we could dance all night And into the day And keep this feeling alive Everyday We need to see this through All the way to the end And start this feeling All over again ※ Repeat Song Connections / Remixes *An OST-exclusive remix of this song, called SILVER☆DREAM (Twinkle Mix), appears on the DanceDanceRevolution X&フルフル♪パーティー Original Soundtrack. *A portion of SILVER☆DREAM appears in the HOTTEST PARTY 2 megamix. It is the last song of the megamix. *The game version of SILVER☆DREAM is 6 seconds shorter than the OST version, cutting off part of the ending (which is essentially the song fading out to silence after the last chord). Trivia *SILVER☆DREAM is one of two hidden boss songs in DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2, with the other being osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-. **Both are also boss songs on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, with the latter being part of the EXTRA TOUR event. **SILVER☆DREAM was the last regular ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, at EXTRA STAGE Level 3 (with Amalgamation being a regular song, UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) an EXTRA STAGE-only song, and NEPHILIM DELTA lowered to an EXTRA STAGE song). It was added on April 25, 2012. The later ENCORE EXTRA STAGE songs that would follow, Tohoku EVOLVED and LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born-, are special boss songs (with Tohoku EVOLVED changing the last jump and having a "Pray for All" message instead of the usual "CLEARED" message, and LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- having the requirement of a Perfect Full Combo). *SILVER☆DREAM marks the debut of Angie Lee in BEMANI. She is the vocalist of a Utah-based rock band named Avenue of Embers. Her arcade debut is with Heatstroke, which is on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *SILVER☆DREAM was added to jubeat saucer on December 1, 2012, as part of the December 2012 bistro saucer set. **It is the second song from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX to be crossovered to jubeat saucer, after Amalgamation. **SILVER☆DREAM is currently the only song from the December 2012 bistro saucer set still in jubeat saucer (not counting revivals). *PARANOiA Revolution's Expert chart borrows a portion of SILVER☆DREAM's Expert chart. However, it is double-spaced to 8th notes being that PARANOiA Revolution mostly runs at 360 BPM. *SILVER☆DREAM's Beginner chart only has left and right arrows, similar to will. *In the International iTunes release of the jubeat saucer ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK -Kaori & Kotaro-'' album, SILVER☆DREAM is known as '''Silver☆dream', and the artist is capitalized as JUN. *SILVER☆DREAM was added to REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-'' on April 24, 2013, almost exactly one year after SILVER☆DREAM made its arcade debut in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (April 25, 2012). It is the second song from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX to be crossed over to ''REFLEC BEAT colette, after London EVOLVED. *As with all songs from DDR HOTTEST PARTY and DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 that were put in arcade versions, SILVER☆DREAM received Doubles charts in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. *As with the other songs from DDR HOTTEST PARTY and DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 that appear in DDR X2 and later arcade versions, SILVER☆DREAM does not have a special dance routine as the characters fly through a tunnel instead. *SILVER☆DREAM is currently the only song in jubeat saucer from December 2012's bistro saucer set that hasn't appeared in jubeat plus yet. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts | Category:Songs Category:DDR Hottest Party 2 Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Jun Boss Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings